back to bad wolf bay
by UrchinofAlbion
Summary: the doctor gets the chance to go back to bad wolf bay to see Rose ten years after dooms day. AU without Journey's end. just a fluffy one-shot.-warning character death-


**A/n: this is the first time I've ever written a fan fiction, constructive criticism would be appreciated, thanks!**

**And no I don't own doctor who, if I did why would I write this now?**

It had been years in his world , maybe more here, in this alternate universe. It didn't really matter time for him was well infinite and traveling the way he did meant that he really didn't know half the time. He just knew that now the void between the universes had opened he had to come here to see her or whatever was left for a last time, and maybe regret the choice he'd made on the day just a little.

That was how he'd come here Bad Wolf bay the most likely place to find her. He wandered seeing no one along the endless stretch of beach. Sighing he climbed a steep hill and followed its edge to a cliff overlooking the bay where so many of his worst memories had been set. He felt a distinct prickle in his spine as he lost himself in his melancholy existence. Something wasn't quite right. It was something dull, and familiar that pulsed at the back of his mind. Something that he'd forgotten for a long time a feeling that hadn't haunted his senses in years or decades or maybe even centuries. So he did the only thing he could do: he followed it

The feeling led him to a rocky outcropping of cliff that stood on the farther end of the bay. It stood over the bey like a finger pointed accusingly at the sea beyond. On it a small dot wavered slightly in his sight due to the distance. He drew cautiously closer. The small dot became clearer, a tombstone. The Doctor didn't really need to guess whose. Still he drew near to it, to see some one had left flowers on it not to long ago.

To his surprise he found two names edged into the faded stone.

_Rose Marion Tyler _

_1980-2005_

_And _

_John "the Doctor" Smith_

_1978-2005_

"_Der böse Wolf hat die Augen geschlossen"_

_**(the bad wolf has closed her eyes)**_

The Doctor smiled a little at the last bit. They had at least died together ,he assumed., but they had made it he was glad. At least part of him could be happy knowing that Rose had not been alone without him. He wiped tears from his face that he hadn't even known were falling. He touched the slightly withered flowers lovingly, happy to know someone still cared for his Rose. A movement from behind the large stone caught his eye. He walked slowly around the edge of the great rock to find a dark-haired girl leaning against the tomb as if it were absolutely normal.

On her lap was spread a sketch book with a drawing of some sort of strange world on it. The girl wasn't paying any attention to him or the drawing in her lap; she was staring out at the sea crashing on the bay. Her brown hair whipped wildly around her in the wind.

"Hello." the Doctor said quietly kneeling down next to her. She didn't look at him, but murmured "Hello." quietly back.

"Did you know Rose?" The Doctor asked

"In a way…" the Doctor smiled a little bit at this. He sighed. He'd finally gotten here after all those years of wondering if she was all right and if he did the right thing, only to come back and find that in his world, she had been dead for almost ten years. He wasn't exactly sure how long that was here. And she too had died young, 25 years old. He would have liked her to have lived longer, and have a full happy life but, then his Rose had always been a fighter, you couldn't hold her down when she could have danger and excitement.

The girl beside him moved, packing her things and standing. This woke him out of his trance. "Um if you don't mind answering this could you tell me how she-well they died?" The Doctor asked

The girl looked back at the tombstone forlornly. "She died saving the world and he died trying to save her, but apparently it wasn't necessary, her body was never found."

The Doctor stared at the stone with her than looked up at the strange girl. "What do you mean not necessary?" the doctor asked praying that she meant what he thought she did.

"You of all people should know." she recited looking deep down into his eyes. "When a time lord is dieing or aged he or she can regenerate into a new life and live a while longer. It's their way of cheating death."

The Doctor looked up at the girl. "Rose wasn't a Time lord."

The girl raised a hand looking at it. "But the Bad Wolf was, she gave up her life for mine." the girl looked up at the doctor tears streaming down her face. The Doctor stared at her, putting two and two together "Rose?" he asked. The girl nodded confirming his suspicion. He ran to her wrapping her in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest.

"I'd thought I'd lost you."

"In a way you did." she murmured

_The Doctor smiled into her hair. He just didn't care right now, he had Rose and all was right with the world._


End file.
